memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Clothing ;Shoe ;Hat ;Sun glasses OK, this is getting out of hand. We have articles about uniforms. Maybe we can have a single article about other clothing, but this is just nuts --OuroborosCobra talk 17:57, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *I'm still going to go with keeping this stuff, it's my opinion that everything ever in trek should eventually be compiled. However, I get why this stuff might annoy some people, so if we have to let it go we should create some kind of policy on what goes and what stays, because there are endless articles like this, spoon for example. Jaf 18:15, 12 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf *Maybe not keep them, but they should be merged (with entirely different content) into other articles. IE: Guinans hats should one day have a page, maybe "El-Aurian Fasion"? And the ENT crews hats should be on their uniform page somewhere. As are their sunglasses, which were referenced in a couple episodes (include "The Forge", where Archer offers T'Pol his sunglasses, and she mentions the extra eyelid...) But shoe may be completely useless. so Revamp and merge. - AJ Halliwell 15:48, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ** If anything redirect the articles to a more general heading so it will act as a list.. footwear, headgear and eyewear would help simply list how these items occurred in Trek without having an individual article each for these definition - type articles -- Captain M.K.B. 06:06, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Star Wreck (parody novel series) As Heartless as I don't want to sound, this doesn't seem like it belongs on MA. I understand it's clearly a heavy parody of Star Trek (not subtle in the least bit by the way) but as at least one of the covers advertises: An Unauthorized Parody. I can see us having a section of it, on the parody page, and links to another site dedicated to it if possible: but having an entire series guide seems ridiculous! Can we "trans-wiki" (move) this to a Wikipedia article, and just link to that? - AJ Halliwell 09:36, 29 July 2006 (UTC) * Actually, the parodies page is getting rather deep with articles-- currently 33 different subsections. I wonder if we should start disassembling it into Star Trek parodies (television) (or rather yet, separate the cartoon tv parodies from the live action tv parodies), Star Trek parodies (films), and Star Trek parodies of literature, or comics or novels or however you want to put it, then perhaps merge this with that. --Alan del Beccio 00:14, 30 July 2006 (UTC) **I've moved this to Star Trek parodies (Star Wreck) -- would this be a good contrivance to split up the growing parody page? -- Captain M.K.B. 06:04, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Star Trek: The OngoingMission Delete: Appears to be an "article" for the RPG forums found at http://www.ongoingmission.com/. I don't think that external websites get their own article on MA; can't seem to find the specific policy for it though. - Intricated talk page 22:17, 7 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', and 'ongoingmission'? intriguing grammar. - Enzo Aquarius 22:35, 7 August 2006 (UTC) *I was considered a delete when I initially saw it, but decided to wait until someone else pulled it up, since I couldn't find where it might have originally come from. Now I know. delete -- Sulfur 22:58, 7 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' --OuroborosCobra talk 01:52, 8 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' --Jörg 18:03, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Tom Wright (actor) Orphaned page. It has a "see Tom Wright" link on it. I'm not entirely certain why it needs to exist to be honest. -- Sulfur 19:42, 8 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --Sasoriza 19:51, 8 August 2006 (UTC) *In cases like these (article title with qualifier where none is necessary), please check Wikipedia. They have two templates in use to link to MA articles. One that allows to specify an article title here, and one that just takes the title the article has on Wikipedia. This often leads to situations where Wikipedia links to a wrong page - and sometimes, someone fixes this by creating a redirect here on MA. Instead, the template call on Wikipedia should be fixed, which I just did in this case. This page can now safely be deleted. -- Cid Highwind 20:41, 8 August 2006 (UTC) :That makes some sense. Thanks for the pointer on that one. I'll keep my eyes open for it in the future. -- Sulfur 21:10, 8 August 2006 (UTC) ::I've deleted the page as it qualified for a speedy delete and asked the user who created it to stop, as he's done it about three times now. --From Andoria with Love 03:25, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Assignment: Earth (TV series) Aside from being an orphaned page, this is rather redundant. Any information placed here can simple be placed in the background section of Assignment: Earth. --Alan del Beccio 13:39, 10 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 08:53, 11 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --Jörg 18:03, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Tailheads ;Tailheads Copy of info already at Unnamed humanoids (24th century). Changed to a redirect, but I don't think we need it. I'd think this'd be an immediate deletion, but I wanted to make sure. - AJ Halliwell 00:44, 11 August 2006 (UTC) *It might be useful as a redirect for people putting it into the search box, like we do with the non-canon redirects. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:13, 11 August 2006 (UTC) *But this title, "tailhead", is not just non-canon (=at least commonly used in publications, so that several people might look for that name), it is randomly invented by someone and might not serve any purpose as a search help. I still believe that we should avoid inventing our own terminology - so, delete. -- Cid Highwind 13:05, 11 August 2006 (UTC) *I see your point. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:44, 11 August 2006 (UTC) *Comment: The term tailhead originates from the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion. Here, it is stated in the entry for "Tapestry": "Station Earhart (...) populated by many of Michael Westmore's aliens from DS9, such as buck-"toothed" alien and the "tailhead";". I guess this means the term was either coined by Michael Westmore himself or by Larry Nemecek. I don't think we need the redirect, though, so Delete. --Jörg 18:03, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Writing systems ;Writing systems : Currently orphaned; contains a link to images of alien language graphics. I really don't think this is necessary, and if it were, what could we link it to? Delete. --From Andoria with Love 08:49, 11 August 2006 (UTC) *If it were called "writing system", without the plural, it could be linked from different species articles, but if we did that, it would end up having to be little more than a dictionary definition. Therefore I vote delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:46, 11 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --Jörg 18:03, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Pain subroutine ;Pain subroutine : I checked with Jörg and neither of us (particularly Jörg, who can search through all the scripts and transcripts downloaded onto his computer in seconds) was able to find a reference to a "pain subroutine". Someone may have gotten this confused with ethical subroutine or something similar. Delete. --From Andoria with Love 13:48, 12 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', although I seem to remember it from on screen, I will go along with Jorg's transcript search. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:32, 12 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' -- Renegade54 16:47, 12 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. I only found ethical subroutine, from "Equinox, Part II" and "behavioural subroutine", from "Darkling". --Jörg 18:03, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Dustin Diamond ;Dustin Diamond : Jörg has discovered, via the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, that the wind dancer was "the face of a made-up clown was shot on a camera..." Like Bea Arthur before him, this is another example of IMDb misinformation and should be treated the same way – with deletion. --From Andoria with Love 18:59, 12 August 2006 (UTC)